Family and peer influences are investigated in the transitional period from childhood to adolescence. In early adolescence, childen are at risk for adjustment problems, because they experience multiple change. Supportive relationships have been identified as moderators of stress for adults, but no data exist on the contribution of supportive relationships to psychological adjustment in early adolescence. Assessments focus on relations with family and peers.